The present invention is directed to control devices for bicycle transmissions and, more particularly, to an electrical shift control device for a bicycle transmission.
In the past, the operating force applied by the fingers to a shift control lever was transmitted to the drive component of a bicycle shifting mechanism by a cable that was fixed at one end to the control lever. More recently, electric switches mounted on the handlebar have been used instead of control levers in order to operate the bicycle shifting mechanism. For example, as shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 5-338581 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,451, a plurality of electric switches may be provided to a plurality of handlebar locations in order to allow for quicker shifts and to enhance responsiveness. However, the operation of the shifter and the operation of the brakes are often related to one another, and it is often inconvenient to move the hands around the handlebar to operate the brakes and then shift the bicycle transmission.